


Damsel In This Dress

by Codexfawkes



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Fairy Tale Parody, Gen, Sam tells a bedtime story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9172084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codexfawkes/pseuds/Codexfawkes
Summary: “See, I told you no knight would rescue a damsel in this dress!” the evil king jeered through the bars cackling before moving away, secure that no knight would be able to succeed in rescuing the princess.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random little thing I wrote forever ago. I own nothing, any quotes from anywhere don't belong to me.

Sam sat on the couch in Janet’s living room, her eyes growing heavy as she tried to concentrate on the book in front of her. Janet was out on a date and she’d asked Sam to stay with Cassie while she was out. It was just after 9:30 and Cassie had been in bed for about half an hour when Sam heard a whimper. Setting the book on the couch Sam stood and headed toward the young girls room. Opening the door she found Cassie sitting up in bed, eyes wide with fear.

“Sweetie, what’s wrong?” she asked walking over to the shaking girl.

“Bad dream,” she said softly. Sam wondered if she should call Janet back, then straightening her shoulders Sam stepped to the bed and settled down next to her pulling Cassie close to her side.

“You don’t have to tell me what it was about if you don’t want to. When I was your age I went through a phase where I woke up screaming almost every night. My mom, she would come in calm me down then tell me stories until I fell back asleep. I could tell you one if you want,” she offered. Cassie snuggled into her side and nodded.

“I’d like that,” she told Sam. Sam leaned back against the head board, getting comfortable before she started.

“What would you like your story to be about?” Sam asked.

“About SG1, and an evil king, and a dungeon,” Cassie requested stifling a yawn. Sam grinned at the requests and let her imagination take flight. Spinning a tale to for her young friend.

****** 

Once upon a time, in the Land of Hammond there was a small but prosperous kingdom. This kingdom called SGC was ruled by a wise king named George, who had many advisers to help him. George was much beloved by his people, but there was one man who hated him. An evil tyrant of a king from the land of Ego, named Maybourne. King Maybourne wanted to rule the kingdom of SGC but good King George wouldn’t allow him to take over his lands. One day King George’s daughter and science minister was out riding her horse, a sleek black charger named Harley, when Maybourne’s men appeared and before she could react they had used a magic potion causing her to fall into a deep sleep. 

When Princess Samantha awoke she was in a dungeon on a narrow cot and covered by a thin scratchy blanket. Standing she crossed to a window in the thick stone wall, surprised to see it had no bars. Standing before it the princess looked out and realized why no bars were needed. The castle she was being held in had been built on a cliff top overlooking the sea. There was nothing outside the window but a sheer drop to the jagged rocks below.  Princess Samantha however refused to panic and began to search the cell for something to help her escape. 

Meanwhile back in the land of SGC, the fate of the missing Princess had just been revealed. Evil King Maybourne had sent one of his soldiers to King George with a message.

“King George, my master bids you greetings and sends you news of his latest triumph. Even now your daughter sits helpless in his dungeon. In three days hence my master shall marry her and lead his forces to seize the lands that are rightfully his,” the henchman related. 

King George was incensed that his daughter had been kidnapped by his enemy. After disposing of the henchman, King George called for his three finest knights. Teal’c of Jaffa, Daniel of the Sands, and Jack of the Fishless Waters. As soon as the noble warriors had arrived King George informed them of the plight of his only daughter. 

“Good sirs I beg you to travel deep into the Land of Ego, to the fortress on the Cliffs of Hubris and bring my precious daughter home to me,” King George implored. 

The knights gladly accepted the mission to bring their friend and princess home safely. They set out across the plains of Hammond toward the land of Ego, the hooves of their horses pounding as the rode. It took them a day to reach the fortress where Princess Samantha was being kept. Daniel of the Sands produced a disguise and ventured into the village outside the keeps thick stone walls. He soon learned that the dungeon was on the sea facing side and returned to his fellow knights with the news. Teal’c of Jaffa scouted the area while Jack of the Fishless Waters began devising a plan of attack.

Soon the three knights reunited under a stand of trees not far from the cliff Princess Samantha was imprisoned upon. Daniel shared the information of the cells whereabouts, Teal’c told them of the one access point, a narrow path leading to natural ledge twenty feet below the cells only window. Jack told them of his plan to use climbing equipment to scale the cliff and rescue the princess. The three friends waited in the trees, hidden until they could approach the castle under the cover of darkness.

Yet as our heroes were awaiting the suns decent below the horizon, evil King Maybourne was cooking up a dastardly plan. His greatest adviser had noticed the lurking stranger in the village and realized that he was a knight of SGC. The minion informed his king of the danger of losing the Princess and Maybourne jumped into action. Calling upon his despicable sorceress, King Maybourne and the wicked Hathor burst into the cell. The sudden entrance startled Samantha causing her to knock her dinner tray on the ground. 

“Princess, your father has foolishly sent warriors to rescue you rather than give in to the inevitable. If they are foolish enough to try to assault this fortress directly they will die, and in the unlikely scenario they are able to find their way into the dungeon we have devised a way to prevent them from succeeding,” Maybourne crowed. The wicked Hathor stepped forward and raised her hand to reveal a glowing disc in her palm. Light flooded the room, blinding Samantha causing her to clap her hands over her eyes. The light ceased and the cell door slammed with a thunk. As her eyes readjusted to gloom of her cell Samantha became aware of the fact that her clothing was no longer the functional riding outfit she had been wearing. 

Princess Samantha looked down at herself in horror. Her nimble fingers went to the high lace ruff pulling at her throat and followed it to the rounded neckline where the lace met a shiny pink bodice. The wide puffed elbow length sleeves had tight lace sleeves underneath and the chiffon of the bodice had a lace overlay weighing the ill-fitting garment down and causing the too tight bodice to pull the lace at her throat and scrape uncomfortably across her upper chest. At her hips the shiny fabric puffed out into a wide ruffled skirt, sprinkled with bows in the same material. The large, long skirt trailed several inches onto the floor in a swath of cheap material. Horrified Samantha tried to do the math to see if her skirts would even make it out the door. 

Night soon fell and the warriors gathered at the top of the narrow path leading to the outcropping beneath the cell. Drawing lots it was decided that Teal’c would venture down the path and attempt to retrieve the princess. Soon he was scaling the wall, approaching the window sill.

“Princess are you there?” he called softly.

"Teal’c of Jaffa is that you?” she answered back. 

“Indeed,”’ he returned pulling himself up onto the ledge. Teal’c looked into the cell and saw the princess, the full horror of the dress she’d been forced into overwhelming him. He recoiled, falling from the sill and landing heavily on the ledge below. Princess Samantha watched, terrified for her friend as he disappeared from view. Teal’c painfully returned to the top of the path. He was battered and bruised from his fall, pausing in his tale to suck in painful breaths through broken ribs.

“Teal’c your injuries are great, will Junior the small be able to ease your suffering?” Daniel asked concerned. 

“Yes Daniel of the Sands, even now he is beginning to heal my wounds.” Teal’c confirmed. Armed with warnings of the hideous dress Daniel began down the path and soon he was pulling himself onto the window sill.

“Princess Samantha, come I will lower you down.” Daniel said peering into the dark cell. Samantha rushed forward, but as before the hideous gown so blinded her would be rescuer he fell, sliding down the cliff face to the ledge below.

“See, I told you no knight would rescue a damsel in this dress!” the evil king jeered through the bars cackling before moving away, secure that no knight would be able to succeed in rescuing the princess.

Daniel slowly limped to the top of the path where his fellow knights of the SGC were waiting.

“It’s impossible,” he said collapsing on the ground next to the injured Teal’c. “The dress is just too shiny, it blinds in the most meager light,” Daniel pronounced woefully.

“We cannot let King George down, nor leave our beloved Princess to the evil Maybourne. There must be a way,” Jack insisted.

While the knights attempted to devise a plan to combat the horrors of the wicked dress Hathor had imprisoned her in, Samantha was taking things into her own hands. Making sure the evil king was truly gone she rushed across the room and retrieved the knife she’d knocked off her dinner tray. It wasn’t very sharp but it would do for her purposes. Placing the knife on the bed she reached up and grabbed the lace at her throat, with a sharp tug the lace gave way and soon the both sets of sleeves were also lying on the ground. Taking up the knife she began sliding it along the waist seam of the skirts, dropping layers as quickly as she could until there was one floor length white underskirt remaining. Taking the knife she swiftly cut the underskirt off at the knee and began knotting all the left over fabric together.

Soon Jack had a plan; he would climb up telling the princess to stay out of sight while he secured the climbing ropes for her to come down. He would then return to the ground and let her meet him on the ledge where he would lead her up the path keeping her at his back until her dress could be safely removed and she was dressed in the disguise Daniel had used. It was a good, solid plan. Jack reached the spot on the ledge where Teal’c and Daniel had left the climbing equipment, only to be hit in the head by a bundle of ugly pink fabric.

“Holy Hannah!’ Jack exclaimed in shock as the Princess shimmied down the rope made from the remains of the ugly dress. Samantha was soon standing beside him on the narrow ledge panting from exertion. The tight bodice and shortened skirt were torn and dirty after her climb but the knight had to admit, if only to himself, she looked beautiful.

As the sun rose over the fortress the evil king howled in rage at the news that the princess had escaped. The knights and Samantha were well on their way back to the kingdom of the SGC where King George would welcome them with open arms and a glad heart. The Princess had proven herself an equal to the knights and was invited to join their elite team of warriors. Though the threat of the evil king still loomed and the wicked sorceress was lurking as well, the team knew they could face anything that stood before them as long as they were together.

“The End,” Sam finished just as Cassie let out a soft snore. Sliding off of the girl’s bed, Sam laid her down gently and tucked Cassie in. Returning to the living room Sam grabbed a pen and notebook off the table, scribbling down the fairy tale she had just spun. Maybe she’d tell it to the guys next time they were around a fire off world.


End file.
